Oneshot Series
by InceptionErection
Summary: I'm taking requests for all kinds of one shots featuring Ariadne with either Eames, Arthur, or Fischer, which I forgot to mention in the initial note, you pick.  I moved my previous Inception one-shots into this story just to clear up some confusion!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**It's has come to my attention that I would like to do more inception one-shots upon requests, so if you have a one-shot in mind send in a request and I'll *try* to write it! lol It can be a songfic, futurefic, and with A/A or Ari/E pairings. I'm not good at slash and I don't like the C/Ari pairing though XD**

**I also Decided that I'd move my other two one-shots in this story so no confusion ensues!**

**Please send me some requests?**

**-Steph**


	2. Chapter 2 Young Forever

**We'll be young forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, or Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.  
**

_**The Architect**__'s POV  
_

It's been two months since the inception job, and I had to stay off the radar for a couple months. Then I was aloud to contact anyone and go back to school. During that two months, I decided to stay with my family. We were having a spontaneous family reunion, and it was nice to see everyone. So, I rode a charter bus all the way from L.A. to Rhode Island to see my parents and my old and younger siblings, plus all the other members of my extended family. My sixteen year old sister asked if I met any cute boys while I was away, and I blushed as I thought of Arthur in his dream. Not even the cute French boy in my Chem. lab I spent countless class hours looking at and admiring. No, just Arthur. I told her quite a few and she told me to look out because she'd be in Paris before I knew it.

So, my isolation period was finally over and I was grabbing some last minute things for the plane as I prepared to go back to Paris to finish up my school year. I decided I'd come back and spend the summer with my family with my extra money after paying some school fees, and getting ahead on my payments for the apartment I share with a friend. I was in a rush to get out of the store so I could pack and say goodbye before going to the airport, and I was putting things into my tote bag, when I ran into something...Some_one_.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed after nearly knocking the man's coffee out of his hand.

"It's fine." The man answered, with another look, I should have realized! The tailored suit, the slicked back hair, it was Arthur.

"Arthur. What are you doing in Rhode Island?"

"Excuse me?- Ariadne? I...Well, I was visiting my brother. What are you doing in Rhode Island."

"My parents and siblings live here. We had a makeshift family reunion."

"How are you feeling, you know, since the inception and everything." Arthur asked, a little more quietly.

"At first I was a bit restless, but I'm fine now. It's just weird knowing that I'm dreaming, and yet, not being able to control anything. I thought about trying lucid dreaming, but I can't sit that still for that long." I answered with a chuckle.

"That's good." Arthur said, almost ignoring my lucid dreaming comment. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"I'm actually leaving soon for Paris. I have to get back to finish classes."

"Oh. Well, hopefully I'll see you again soon." He said to me uncomfortably. I thought I almost heard a trace of sadness from him, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I gave him my apartment phone number in case he needed me, and said goodbye.

It didn't happen as I dreamed up in my mind so many times after we kissed. I daydreamed that he would run into me somewhere random, and we would get to talking and he would take me to dinner and we'd end up together. Somehow, no matter how many times the scenario changed, we always ended up going back to one of our places. Not necessarily doing anything, we'd talk, and sit, and laugh.

And so, here I am, on a plane enraptured by our little meeting. What I could have said differently, what I could have done to milk a little more conversation out of the short time we saw each other. I wish I wasn't so damn awkward.

Back home in my apartment just doesn't feel right without having to go to a warehouse everyday and map out mazes and paradoxes. My roommate Cecil was happy that I was home. She got tired of having to answer our home phone. She said just before I arrived back a man called for me and said he'd call back later. I was secretly hoping it was Arthur, but I was to jet-lagged to care at the moment. I had to start classes again tomorrow and I just wanted to sleep all day.

I didn't want to go to classes earlier today, but I'd promised Professor Miles that I would be back as soon as the inception was finished. I have three papers to write and I was late so I'm bare faced looking like a zombie, it was a great first day back. As soon as classes were over, I was out. I just needed time to recover. Being thrown back into everything like that.

I was just getting home and about to open the door when it swung open and someone ran into me, knocking my books out of my arms.

"Geez, Charlie watch it!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

"Who's Charlie?" A voice, that voice, asked.

"Arthur? What are you doing here!"

"I came to see you." He said helping me pick up my books.

"Oh! Charlie is my roommate, Cecil's, boyfriend."

"Well, do you want to go get some lunch or something?"

"Sure let me drop my books off in the apartment." She said opening the door and running to Cecil as soon as the door closed. "Cecil, you have to help me."

"Is that the guy that called for you yesterday? He's hot!"

"I wouldn't know, you answered the phone. Listen, you're a year ahead of me in college and you took these classes that I have to write papers for, if you write at least one of these papers for me, I'll clean the apartment everyday for a week, if you write all three, I'll clean it for the rest of the semester, deal?"

"Fine. Go live your fairytale life while I slave over your work for you." She agreed. Ariadne laughed to herself...She knew that there were only two more weeks until the end of the semester. Cecil didn't.

"Okay, where to?" I asked, breathlessly from running around my apartment checking my hair and groaning at my gross face.

"It's your city, your choice." He said in his professional yet gentlemanly tone.

"Well, there is a new place I saw on my way to the university this morning." I said, awkwardly leading him down the stairs. "So tell me, why'd you come find me? Where did you find me in fact?"

"I told Miles that you left a few things in the warehouse and that you'd want them back, so he gave me your address." He told me, handing me my favorite scarf that I had looked frantically for when I woke up this morning, succeeding in making me even more late.

"I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"You also left this." He told me, bringing out my gold bishop totem in a plastic bag. "I didn't touch it. It was on top of a book so I could get it into this bag."

"I didn't think I'd need it. So I just left it on the plane."

"I know. You need to keep it with you. Since you've been involved in inception, you're 'on the radar' if someone found out. You never know who could swoop you up and torture you in a dream."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot now."

"It's a simple mistake, if anyone wanted to kidnap any of us it'd probably be Cobb."

"I don't even wanna think about that.."

"Ariadne, there's some things I have to tell you." Arthur turned to me very seriously, I could only think that the worst thing possible happened. "It's not usually something I would tell someone, but, I noticed I don't really do things as I normally would around you."

"Arthur, just tell me." I said anxiously.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at me through his eyelashes. I couldn't help but think of a puppy who got in trouble for something. I also couldn't help the blush that fell across my cheeks as I processed what he had just told me. "I can't help but think about all that time in the warehouse, and the dream, I wish I had been there with you when you went down into limbo. I don't know what to do if I had lost you. I think you're beautiful, even when you don't have your make up on. I love your ambition and your personality, Cobb told me about your determination when he was testing you to join the team. I was secretly please when you came back after being killed by Mal."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I blurted without thinking about it. I covered my face with my hands with embarrassment. I felt a gentle pressure on my wrists as he lifted my hands away and intertwined his fingers in mine, and tenderly pressed his lips into mine.

"Well now I don't know what to do since that's what I came here to tell you." He told me

"How about we start with some lunch?" I suggested as we walked the rest of the way to that quaint little cafe.

Later that night, he told me that he was glad he finally told me, and that he'd pick me up after classes tomorrow. I went into my apartment and put my totem on the nightstand next to my bed and tipped it, I turned around straight away and didn't care enough to check now. I didn't see, that it had tipped over almost as quickly as I touched it.

Because I knew, this was my _reality_.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_ Without any make-up on_  
_ You think I'm funny_  
_ When I tell the punch line wrong_  
_ I know you get me_  
_ So I'll let my walls come down_

_- Teenage Dream, Katy Perry  
_

**A/N: Whoo, this took me at least 2 weeks to write maybe even more. I don't even know why either, I guess I was worried it would be incredibly stupid and I'd regret uploading it. I don't know how I feel about it yet. And I might keep it a one shot or I _might _continue upon request. All I know is, next, I wanna try an Ariadne/Eames story . I don't know, I like A/A stories, but I like E/Ari kink . I also like the odd pairing of Fischer/Ari. Anyway!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 If I Lay Here

**If I Lay Here**

"Please, darling, open the door and tell me what's wrong?" Even though they had been married for almost forty-five years, in two months, and he still calls her his usual petnames.

"No. I don't want to talk right now." He heard her say through the door. He knew if anything was going to get done, he'd have to just go away and wait it out.

Just about an hour and a half later he heard a soft click at their bedroom door. He got his now early-seventies body up from their couch and walked to the back of the house to the bedroom they share. He found her standing at the window looking down on their kids and grand kids blissfully unaware of what was going on. He walked up behind her, placing his hands at her shoulders. She shrugged away and went to lay on their bed. He sat on the edge and continued to just look at her.

"Love, if we're going to get anywhere you have got to tell me what going on." He asked

"I'm dying Eames." Ariadne turned her head to look at her husband through cloudy, swollen, eyes. He pushed a few strands of her wiry white hair from her face and took her hand, letting a few stray tears fall from his eyes. "The doctor told me today that I have a tumor in my brain and it's cancerous. He's estimating I have about a year to live." Her frail frame was shaking as she started crying again.

"It's okay my love, we'll get through this alright." He went around the edge of the bed and climbed in next to her and held her shaking body.

Two months later, Ariadne was going through chemotherapy, and was very weak but managed to get up from her bed and join everyone at the dinner table for their forty-fifth anniversary. Everyone came out including their children and grandchildren, Cobb and his two now grown kids, Arthur, and Yusuf.

It was just after dinner and Eames lifted himself from his chair holding his champagne glass.

"Ari, even after all of our senseless mistakes, petty fights, naive choices, drunken nights, embarrassing dates, laughs, cries, birthday se-"

"Eames, I think we get it."

"Yes, well, darling my point is, even after all this time I'm still in love with you as if I met you yesterday." All of the girls aww'd at his statement. He even thought he saw tears threatening to spill over his wife's eyes.

"Eames, will you come lay with me?" Ari asked after everyone had left, she was laying on their bed while Eames read by the window. Eames walked stiffly over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Tell me about our one year dating anniversary."

"You know what happened, love."

"I like it better when you tell it."

"Well, I had taken you to a very expensive restaurant, much to your dismay. We hadn't even finished the meal and you put your hand on my thigh and said to me "You know, I have even better things we can do than sit here and eat." My eyes widened slightly at your new found forwardness and turned around in my seat to yell check! And I seem to remember you insisted we go my place even though you refused to go there since my heater broke and it was the middle of January. Let's just say when we were finished the apartment wasn't cold and I understood why you wanted to go there. The next day I asked you to marry me and here we are."

"Eames, I don't...I don't feel well."

"I know darling." He kissed her forehead

"I just want you to know, I love you."

"And I love you."

The next day Eames woke up, and didn't hear his wife's breathing and looked over to find her with a smile on her face. He took her already cold hand in his and cried. At least the last thing he got to tell her was that he loved her.

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_


	4. Chapter 4 I Know You From Somehwere

**I know you from somewhere?**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* I don't own inception.  
**

_Architect's thoughts_

I feel terrible that I've kept from him so long who I truly am.  
Sure, I haven't been part of shared dreaming since after a failed attempt at an amateur extractor's first time performing inception. Let's just say I'm happy I sat it out after designing the layout. I had been under in the dream a few times to show them everything and we always had extra time so I would do whatever which almost filled my need for shared dreaming, and when job time came around I had a feeling I should sit it out so I sat, and waited, and watched as time ran out and no one woke up. Anyway that's not the point right now. The point now, is that Robert found me two years ago looking for an architect to build his new office building for his company after I helped destroy his Father's, one thing lead to another, and two years later we're engaged and I've told him the one thing I thought I'd never have to tell anyone ever again.

"I'm sorry Robert!" I'd been say for the last two hours. I wasn't as upset as I let on, I deserved what I was getting. I helped destroy his life and all his family ties.

"And when were you planning on telling me that you destroyed everything I had?"

"Well, I just told you so obviously now was when I was planning on it." Okay seriously mouth? Stop saying words.

"Unbelievable."

"I know how upset you are. You don't think it kills me to have had to keep this from you? The people who were involved in helping with that don't even talk to me anymore because I got involved with you. They didn't want to risk anything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Right off the bat?"

"When you asked me to be your architect I wasn't just going to be like "Oh hey, I ruined your life." and when you asked me out to dinner for the first time I wasn't going to be like "You wouldn't have even met me if I hadn't have destroyed your father's empire." and now I've told you, and you hate me." I told him bitterly, biting back tears. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair before responding.

"I couldn't hate you Ari. Just please, tell me you're not with me because you feel guilty? Because I love you I really do and I couldn't handle it if you didn't love me back."

"At first, I felt guilty so I went out with you to make silent amends to you subconsciously. But I love you now, for real. You're sweet and you treat me like no one else has, you're successful, and smart, and-" I started but was cut off by Robert kissing me tenderly on the lips and hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you did this to me or else I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry that I didn't try to tell you sooner." I told him, not attempting to bite back the tears anymore.

_One year later Narrator's thoughts_

"I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful new wife." Robert declared, standing from his spot at the bridal family's table. They had just gotten married about an hour ago in the presence of friends and family, including the team as a request from Ariadne. "Three and a half years ago today," He started strongly, albeit nervously, "I met this wonderful woman I now know as Ariadne Fischer. She was a fresh-out-of-college architect from Paris, and I was a fresh-creating-a-new-empire business man looking for someone to design my building that would make people want to come in and find out what kind of business I was in. So, I hired her. Upon meeting her, after a very long awkward silence, I said to her "I know you from somewhere?" And she replied quite sarcastically "Probably the agency where you found me interning." I turned back confused at why she sounded so reluctant to speak to me, then quickly turned to her and said "No, I've seen you before. Perhaps in my dreams?" She dropped her blueprints and turn to me and asked "Where did you get that pickup line from?" And well one thing led to another and six months later she was my girlfriend, two years later she was my fiance and three and a half years later she's my wife. Turns out I was right, and she's everything I could dream of. So, to Ari." He finished before kissing her on the cheek while everyone repeated the toast. The team reluctantly reconsidered not speaking to her after they realized that they really were in love, and eventually went to congratulate her. She was so thrilled, and went to take them to meet Robert. He shook all of there hands but stopped dead in his tracks after meeting all of them

"Don't I know you all form somewhere?"

_End_

**A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote an R/A ficlet! I'm happy now! lol**

**Anyway, this was done as a request from Moondancer8202 for my 'Oneshot Series' fic but as you can tell was uploaded separately. To clear up confusion I put it in it's own separate story and in the series.**

**This probably sucked but whatever.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
